


Она просыпается с рассветом

by fandomfemslash2017



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfemslash2017/pseuds/fandomfemslash2017
Summary: Великодушная дочь Арея, истребителя мужей, прибывает на последний день похорон. Поцелованная солнцем Кассандра видит, как над нею кружат Эринии.





	Она просыпается с рассветом

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she wakes with the dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193699) by [Cinis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinis/pseuds/Cinis). 



> Текст переведен для Фандомной Битвы 2017.

Великодушная дочь Арея, истребителя мужей, прибывает на последний день похорон.

В сияющей бронзе, верхом, едет она, Пентесилея, и за нею в плотном строю следует дюжина воинов. Блистающие щиты и копья ярко вспыхивают под золотыми лучами Гелиоса, и жесткие плюмажи из конского волоса покачиваются от дуновений Эвра. 

Поначалу стражи, поставленные высматривать вероломство аргивян, поднимают тревогу.  
Кому ещё, как не данайским мужам, пересекать эту опустошенную землю, покрытую засохшей и спекшейся кроваво-красной грязью?

Никому из мужей.

Воины эти — все женщины, амазонки, пришедшие с востока. 

Завидев стражей, потянувшихся за оружием, их предводительница спешивается, и её спутницы следуют её примеру. С миром пришли они, ведя могучих коней за собою.

Гектор — Гектор был укротителем лошадей. 

Стоя среди многочисленных сестер и братьев, Кассандра не плачет. 

Слишком много слёз уже пролила она по старшему брату, благороднейшему, сердечнейшему из всех. Даже до того, как настали девять дней прощания, когда она преклоняла колени в отцовских палатах вместе с прочими женщинами дома, пока те вопили, и били себя в грудь, и возносили мольбы к глухим богам, — она давно уже глядела на тело брата сухими глазами. 

Когда скорбящие произносят свои последние слова прощания, и Приам, царь Трои, возлагает первый камень поверх золотой урны, Кассандра поворачивается к этим новоприбывшим, к этим амазонкам. 

Ей ведомы их имена, и ведомы судьбы.

Бремуза. Бремуза падет от копья Идоменея, пронзенная в грудь, проливая сок жизни на поле боя. Мерион, сын Мола, зарубит Эвандру молниеносным мечом. Диомед снесет с плеч голову Деримахии. То будет быстрая смерть. Она моргнёт, и её не станет.

И самая гордая из них всех, Пентесилея, оплакиваемая мужами, падёт от руки самого Ахилла, лучшего из ахеян. 

Но пока что — она жива. Она сильна, она прекрасна, она полна огня — даже если тени крадутся за нею и кружат рядом. 

Кассандра видела эти тени, этих Эриний, прежде. Она видела их, преследующих род Атрея: божеств черных, божеств пагубных, более древних, чем Олимпийцы, Милостивых, вопиющих в ночи о крови убийцы родичей. 

Кого из родичей убила эта женщина? 

Губы Кассандры сжимаются в плотную линию. Несмотря на всё свое воинское искусство и всю свою прелестную силу, несмотря на весь свой рок, эта высокая чужачка — не возвратившийся Гектор. 

Отпрыск Войны ждёт, пока дарданы закончат насыпать курган, прежде чем приблизиться. 

— Приам, отважный царь, — возглашает она. — Я — Пентесилея, дочь Отреры и Арея, спасителя городов, на чей зов отвечают воины. Я пришла, дабы разгромить ахеян, дабы поджечь их корабли и сразить их Ахилла. Я сгораю от жажды битвенных стонов, и силой своей и своим копьём я лишу жизни столь же много данайцев, как и доблестные мужи Трои, сошедшие в царство Гадеса. 

Кассандра глядит на старческое лицо своего отца, где радость сменяет надежду. Ей нет нужды в пророческом даре, дабы понять, что содеяли слова женщины-воина. Сколь могучей должна она быть, дочь самого Арея! Верно, она способна на то, чего за девять долгих лет не сумел совершить ни один из многих троянцев, рожденных от крови богов!

И вот Приам, владыка Илиона, приветствует её.

Приветствует, точно героиню, точно спасительницу, точно свою собственную дочь.

Бок о бок они едут обратно в город, сопровождаемые её отрядом, Кассандриными братьями и сестрами и теми стражами, которые первыми завидели пришельцев.

Следуя за ними пешим шагом, поцелованная солнцем Кассандра глядит на кружение Эриний. 

Гелиос пересекает уже половину неба, когда процессия проходит под главными воротами Трои. Весь город по-прежнему скорбит, но робкие надежды Приама и его свиты воодушевляют народ и создают облако боязливого ожидания, почти столь же удушливое, как пелена горя, которая так долго окутывала город. Процессия троянцев и амазонок петляет по улицам, распространяя это облако за собою, пока не достигает широких ступеней, ведущих к величественному дворцу Приама. 

То высокий, сияющий золотом дом, выстроенный из белого камня, богато украшенный, как подобает величию Трои.

Всадницы спешиваются, и сам Приам приглашает блистательную Пентесилею и её воинов в свой чертог. 

Здесь Кассандра останавливается. Её сестры и братья расходятся: женщины — дабы ткать и ждать, мужчины — дабы вновь готовиться к войне. Приходят слуги и уводят лошадей, чтобы накормить и напоить их. Кассандра, как и всегда, одна. 

Повинуясь порыву, она закрывает глаза и пытается заглянуть за предел настоящего. 

Она не видит ничего, кроме изнанки собственных век.

Прорицание, в точности как и его бог, переменчиво.

И всё же, даже видя ничто, она может увидеть достаточно, чтобы понять, куда идти.  
Кассандра направляет стопы к дворцовой лестнице и поднимается к мощным золотым дверям. Если будущее темно для неё, она разузнает о прошлом. 

Это вовсе не сложно для прелестнейшей из дочерей Приама — единожды оказавшись в отцовских чертогах, отыскать себе путь. Её длинное одеяние из белого льна шепчет без слов, когда она проходит по холодным камням. Никто не преграждает ей дорогу. Минуло много месяцев с той поры, как кто-либо пытался удержать её или заткнуть её проклятый рот. 

Она замедляет шаг, только достигнув сводчатого зала, где стоит трон Приама.

В лучшие времена именно отсюда Приам объявлял народу законы и вершил правый суд. Некогда в этом месте жила радость, нетронутая вездесущим страхом. Здесь Приам принимал гостей из далеких земель и осыпал их дарами гостеприимства. Здесь Приам по-прежнему принимает тех немногих гостей, что еще бывают, хотя в Трое почти не осталось даров, какие можно вручить. 

Кассандра проскальзывает в чертог и обнаруживает, что она не первая, кто тихо пришёл поглядеть на царя и воительницу.

Гелен, её близнец, ожидает в тенях у двери.

Кассандра и Гелен оба знают его судьбу, и в этом причина, почему они не разговаривают уже годами. Сколько же раз любовь к женщине должна вести к падению Трои?

— Сестра, — говорит Гелен, голосом серьезным и низким. — Ты не найдешь здесь счастья.

Кассандра сжимает зубы. Неужели жестокий Аполлон открыл Гелену нечто, чего не видела она сама? Нет. В его словах не звучит тяжесть пророчества. Он может владеть неким знанием, которого недостает Кассандре, но в это мгновение его слова — не судьба. Он предполагает, он убеждает, он лжёт.

И всё же именно пророчествам Гелена верит Троя. 

Кассандра не дает ответа своему близнецу, и он не говорит больше ничего, удаляясь из отцовского чертога. 

Вновь одна, Кассандра бесшумно пробирается к горстке людей, собравшихся вокруг трона Приама. 

Теперь она может увидеть их снова, Эриний, угнездившихся под крышей — свет факелов дрожит от взмахов их темных крыл. Под землей они карают клятвопреступников. Над землей они держат плети, их голоса — стенания, леденящие кровь, а волосы — змеи. Сейчас, однако, они спокойны, но не беспечны — стражи, стерегущие добычу.

Кассандра наблюдает за ними, и точно так же наблюдает за смертными.

Никто, похоже, не замечает ни ужасных божеств, ни Кассандру.

Никто, кроме женщины, великодушной дочери меднобронного Арея. 

Хотя она смеется, и похваляется, и пьёт вместе со своими спутницами и хозяевами дома, её взгляд тревожно мечется, не зная покоя, непрестанно перескакивая с одной чудовищной фигуры на другую. Она возлежит на пурпурно-золотом ложе, но тело её напряжено, как если бы она сражалась за собственную жизнь на полях своего отца. 

И потому случается так, что её беспокойный взгляд падает на Кассандру. 

В одно мгновение из груди Кассандры исчезает весь воздух.

Темные глаза Пентесилеи подобны глазам богини — и они пусты, затравлены, не выражают ничего.

Кассандра отшатывается ещё дальше в тень.

Гелену нет нужды в пророческом даре, чтобы правдиво говорить о будущем. 

Следуя по стопам брата, Кассандра покидает чертог. Её любопытство остаётся неутоленным, но она думает, что больше и не желает этого. 

Снаружи, во внутреннем дворе Приамова дворца, взад и вперед снуют слуги, рабочие пчёлы улья: усердно накрывают столы и принимаются разносить еду, которую давно осажденный город не может позволить себе растрачивать зря. Похоже, будто все ощущают то, что Кассандра — знает. Гектор пал. Война уже не продлится долго. 

После девяти лет в ожидании конца, подождать до тех пор, пока Гелиос не достигнет горизонта и не начнется пир — ничто для поцелованной солнцем Кассандры.

У неё нет супруга, нет дома, о котором нужно заботиться, кроме дома её отца.

Она была обручена однажды; затем и второй раз. 

Первым её господином был Аполлон Фимбрийский.

Как подобало жрице, она пеклась о его храме и проводила обряды в его честь. Он хотел большего. Хоть она и не желала его — ни как сияющего бога, ни как миловидного, без сомнений, мужчину, он всё же добивался её. Он испробовал на ней всё своё искусство убеждения, но она слишком хорошо себя знала, чтобы обещать то, чего не сумеет дать. Когда вещий бог наконец увидел это, жажда его обернулась злобой. Своим плевком он проклял свой дар ей, и больше уже она не была его жрицей. 

Отрионей, затем, стал первым из смертных мужчин, кто искал её руки, хотя не первым, кто искал её тела. Лишь ради этого он явился в Илион, чтобы сражаться и умереть. Приам, царь Трои, владыка в своем доме, обещал Кассандру этому храброму жениху в обмен на пустые уверения в победе. В честь обрученных был задан пир. На следующий же день, к тому часу, как Нюкс укрыла землю, Отрионей лежал, пронзенный сверкающим копьем Идоменея. 

Едва лишь был погребен прах Отрионея, как Приам вновь обещал руку своей дочери — на сей раз прекрасному Эврипилу. Эврипил тоже был отмечен смертью, и Кассандра не одарила его ничем, кроме печальной улыбки, прежде чем он уехал, чтобы пасть под высокими стенами Трои. 

Пока Кассандра ждёт и вспоминает утраченное, Гелиос в вышине заканчивает свой спуск к Океану. 

Теперь восходит Геспер. 

Теперь факелы, а не солнце, освещают внутренний двор.

Теперь братья и сестры Кассандры возвращаются в отцовский чертог.

Из дворца выступает Приам, повелитель Илиона, сопровождаемый Пентесилеей и её воинами. 

Они почётные гости на пиру Гектора. 

Они стоят, и хвалятся, и обещают гибнущей Трое весь мир. 

У Кассандры есть место за отцовским столом, но она едва притрагивается к пище. Хлеб черств, вино безвкусно, и когда она надкусывает мясо, то не чувствует ничего, кроме соли. Эта ночь — не последняя ночь Трои, но это пища, что будет подана, когда городу придёт время пасть. А для некоторых из её братьев, прекрасных мужчин, исполненных юности и мечтаний, пирующих сейчас рядом с нею...

Кассандра выходит из-за стола. 

Её конец настанет, неважно, будет она есть или нет.

И она не желает видеть лиц мертвецов.

И потому она идёт прочь. 

Она поворачивает к высокой колоннаде, что ведет к её комнатам в отцовском доме, и покидает пир, празднество, пьяное буйство. 

Удалившись от внутреннего двора, почти уже достигнув собственных своих покоев, Кассандра чувствует шаги за спиной. За нею следовали. Некое чувство пронзает её. Это ли удивление? Кассандра, пророчица, не привыкла быть удивленной. 

Краем глаза Кассандра видит зловещую пляску теней и понимает, кто шёл за нею, даже прежде, чем оборачивается. 

Вдали от факелов внутреннего двора Пентесилея, родившаяся от бога, сияет во мраке Нюкс. Во всём подобная войне, она отвергает любезности. 

— Ты видишь их, — говорит она.

Настороженная, Кассандра кивает один раз. Женщина перед нею столь же сильна, как любой из её братьев, и даже сильнее, ибо братья Кассандры — дети смертного Приама и смертной Гекубы. В Пентесилее же кровь богов. Она рождена от бессмертных, рождена от их мощи и их прихотей. Самый воздух вокруг неё, кажется, густеет от едва сдерживаемой силы. И она подходит всё ближе.

Исполненная огня Пентесилея произносит единственное слово. В её голосе — голод.

— Как?

Кассандра колеблется. У неё нет ответа, и ни в одном пророчестве не отыскать его.  
Это не значит ничего. Пентесилея продолжает шагать со всей решимостью своего отца. Она подходит вплотную к Кассандре, останавливаясь на расстоянии вздоха. Вокруг неё кружат темные Эринии, но им нет места между двух женщин. 

— Ты — провидица. 

Пусть эта темнокожая чужачка возвышается над нею, Кассандра — царская дочь. Она расправляет плечи, облачается в величие. Отвечает:

— Это так.

Блистательная Пентесилея, неподвижная и высокая, застит Кассандре взор. В ночи её глаза видятся почти черными, и они вперяются в Кассандру, ища что-то. С каждым истекающим мгновением её недвижность предупреждает о грядущем движении, предупреждает о том, что она — дочь богов. Кассандра так близко, что может видеть, как равномерно поднимается и опускается грудь воительницы, и это напоминает ей самой о том, чтобы дышать. 

Когда же Пентесилея наконец движется, то не нападает. Она медленно встает на колени. Она обхватывает руками ноги Кассандры. Это — жест просителя; это — жест женщины, возлагающей все надежды, какие у неё есть, на одну лишь Кассандру. 

Хотя Пентесилея одета в полную тунику, Кассандра, опустив взгляд, чувствует себя так, будто видит по всей спине воительницы следы того, как бичевали её Эринии, изгоняя из дома к останкам гибнущей Трои.

— Избавь меня, — шепчет загнанная дочь могучего Арея. — Прогони их. Назначь мне покаяние, дай освободиться от них. Дай мне уснуть. 

Безгласная, Кассандра стоит над распростертой воительницей, великодушной Пентесилеей, Пентесилеей, которая полагается на Кассандру без доказательств, которая дарит её доверием без обещаний и без пророчеств. Пентесилеей, для которой Кассандра бессильна что-либо сделать. Пентесилеей, которую она бессильна спасти. 

И она спасла бы её, если б умела. Она спасла бы её от Эриний, и от судьбы, и от кошмаров, что сопутствуют тому и другому равно.

Ей слишком хорошо ведомы кошмары о будущем.

Ей ведомо, как они лишают тело отдыха, как грозят из теней дневного мира.

Она проживает свои кошмары всякий раз, когда закрывает глаза для сна.

Ей ведомо: Афина отвернется от неё, когда её час настанет.

Дочь Приама склоняется вниз и мягко переплетает пальцы с пальцами своей просительницы. 

— Пентесилея, оплакиваемая мужами, дочь Арея, спасителя городов, — говорит Кассандра. И замолкает, ждёт. 

Пентесилея медленно поднимает голову и смотрит вверх. 

Пентесилея, обреченная Трое, как и все остальные.

И тогда Кассандра предлагает ей единственное утешение, на какое способна. Она предлагает дар Аполлона. Её голосом говорит судьба.

— Завтра ты погибнешь на поле битвы под стенами Трои. Таково будет твое избавление. — Она молчит об остальном, что видит. Существует то, о чем невозможно промолвить вслух, так оно ужасно — даже для проклятого пророчества. 

Пентесилея склоняет голову вновь. Какая бы сила отчаяния ни вела её, ныне она иссякла. 

Повсюду вокруг них хохочут Эринии — грохочущий стук камней, лавина, в которой рушится город. 

Руки у Кассандры дрожат.

Не разжимая пальцев, Пентесилея стискивает её руку сильнее, давая опору дочери Приама.

— Я не явилась в этот иссушенный город, — произносит она голосом, тяжелым от горя, — с мыслью, что смогу покинуть его.

Ответ Кассандры — шёпот:

— Ты веришь мне?

Сломленная дочь Арея отпускает Кассандру и встает прямо. Она столь же высока, как несколько мгновений назад, но кажется сейчас меньше. Её сияние ослабло. 

— Прелестнейшая из дочерей Приама, — говорит она размеренным тоном, — как могу я не верить? Я прибыла сюда из далекой Темискиры, что на берегах Термодона, славного города моего народа, чтобы суметь достойно погибнуть в битве. И ныне ты говоришь мне, что именно это со мной и случится. Конечно же, я верю тому, что без того знаю.

Следом Пентесилея отворачивается.

— Я должна возвратиться к пирующим, — говорит она. — Но спасибо тебе за твои слова.  
Прежде, чем воительница делает хотя бы шаг прочь, Кассандра протягивает руку и ловит ее за рукав.

 

— Мои слова должны были стать утешением.

Пентесилея поворачивается к ней вновь.

— Ты странно смотришь на утешение, — негромко говорит она. Она улыбается той же печальной улыбкой, какой улыбался Гектор, прощаясь с Андромахой у троянских ворот.

Слова застревают у Кассандры в горле. Она моргает. Сглатывает.

— Когда я изрекаю судьбу, они не слушают.

Пентесилея поднимает руку, как если бы хотела стиснуть плечо Кассандры, но обрывает себя, и её рука опускается снова. 

— Им следовало бы, — говорит она. — Ты достойна их слуха, достойна их доверия. — Она переводит взгляд на свою ладонь, а затем вновь на Кассандру. — И их сердец.

На сей раз, когда дочь золоченого Арея оборачивается к ней спиной, Кассандра не останавливает ее.

Она смотрит на то, как идет Пентесилея — обратно к пиру, обратно к своей судьбе.

Пускай она стоит на пороге своего дома, Кассандра обнаруживает, что колеблется. Если она уйдет сейчас, если уснет в тиши, она проснется с рассветом, и блистательная Пентесилея, полная жизни, уже выедет за врата Трои, чтобы сразиться в последний раз.

А если Кассандра возвратится на пир?

Она не пытается заглянуть сквозь время.

Она уже видела конец Пентесилеи, и видела свой собственный. 

Нелегко представить хоть какие-то последствия своих действий, хоть какую-то необходимость их совершать. Но жить так — невозможно.

Кассандра полагала, что её слова принесут успокоение, но это не оправдалось.

Она направляет стопы к пирующим. 

Слова пророчества не были достаточной платой за веру блистательной Пентесилеи, но у Кассандры, воистину, найдутся и другие слова. Ибо ради мертвой женщины, которая на единый миг поверила ей, она обязана будет исправить свою ошибку. 

Когда Кассандра возвращается, с пищей уже давно покончено, но вино всё ещё льется рекой. Многие из её сестер покинули эту попойку, но братья остались. Ведомые светом факелов, они танцуют, поют и хвалятся своими деяниями, равно свершенными и ещё не свершившимися. Они кичатся своими жёнами и орут о прочих любовных подвигах.

Во всём, что касается шумного празднества, амазонки не уступают троянским царевичам — и превосходят их. 

Легко понять, почему говорят, будто амазонки вовсе не женщины.

Легко понять, почему Приам позволил вспыхнуть надежде.

Здесь — свирепая Полемуза, громко хохочущая и повествующая о своей жизни: на каких великолепных зверей ей доводилось охотиться, каких могучих мужей она заставила склониться перед собой. 

Здесь Антиброта, что выпивает с сынами Илиона, распустив длинные блестящие косы. 

Здесь Гармотойя, чья способность пить вызывает благоговейный ужас у всех собравшихся.

Они втроем, известно Кассандре, все до единой завтра падут от рук гневного Ахилла, точно цветы под серпом. Она отворачивается. Если они знают свои судьбы, то примирились с ними. Если не знают, то она не станет прорицать им. 

Средь всей этой суеты, Кассандра ищет лишь одну женщину.

Блистательная Пентесилея сидит на скамье в тени, и тьма окутывает её. Её взгляд не мечется по сторонам. Вместо этого она смотрит перед собой, в такую даль, какую не разглядеть никому иному. Эринии не столько кружат над ней, сколько наседают на неё, прижимаются к ней, обвивают вокруг неё руки-змеи, пристраиваются на её плечах. 

Кассандра приближается. 

Пентесилея поворачивает голову к дочери Приама.

— Госпожа провидица, — произносит Пентесилея, приветственно приподнимая чашу. — По какой причине ты возвратилась?

Кассандра не отвечает ничего, просто усаживается рядом с великодушной дочерью Арея. 

Она собиралась произнести слова — не пророчество, но что-то ещё. Слова смертных. Но здесь и сейчас она понимает, что у нее нет слов. 

Так что вместо них она предлагает молчание.

Слуга приносит вино, и они двое вместе сидят и пьют, глядя, как ночь проходит мимо.

Звезды блуждают по небу: сначала восходят, а затем вновь стремятся вниз.

Многие из братьев Кассандры, как и некоторые из амазонок, лежат недвижно на камнях внутреннего двора, когда Пентесилея протягивает руку и заправляет за ухо непослушную прядь темных волос Кассандры. 

Кассандра поворачивается к ней.

Блистательная Пентесилея, полная жизни, больше, чем смертная, и её внимание опьяняет так, как никогда не пьянило внимание Аполлона. 

Кассандра — прелестнейшая из Приамовых дочерей. Ей не впервой пробуждать в ком-то желание. Но, в отличие от всех прочих, в отличие от Аполлона, Пентесилея не полагает, будто Кассандру нужно покупать или вынуждать. 

Пентесилея касается двумя пальцами подбородка Кассандры и спрашивает:

— Могу я?..

Язык Кассандры выскальзывает изо рта, чтобы смочить губы.

Удивление вновь и вновь приходит к ней этой ночью.

Это... не неприятно.

Она испытывает искушение закрыть глаза, спросить судьбу, что ей следует делать.

Вместо этого она кивает и оставляет глаза открытыми, когда Пентесилея наклоняется и прижимается губами к её губам, с медлительной нежностью, что гонит прочь всякий отзвук войны, висящий в воздухе Трои. 

Она оставляет глаза открытыми, ибо желает ныне лишь настоящего, лишь Пентесилею.

Кассандра представляет, что у Пентесилеи будет вкус далеких полей, бурных рек, лесов и лугов, которых сама Кассандра никогда не увидит, ни в собственной жизни, ни в грядущих жизнях своих многочисленных братьев. 

И всё же Кассандра жаждет — жаждет увидеть всё то, что видела Пентесилея, странствовать по всем тем чужим землям, оставить обреченную Трою ради лучшей судьбы.

Кассандра никогда не искала в судьбе утешения. Судьба не убережет её против тьмы, ибо судьба и есть тьма. Судьба не почтит её верой, ибо судьба есть безверие. 

Судьба жестока, она назначила итог для Кассандры и для сияющей Пентесилеи. Но она не назначала путь, каким они пройдут к этому итогу. 

Кассандра желает жить. 

Её решение принято. Она отстраняется и встаёт, и с этим движением лицо Пентесилеи застывает, делается пустым.

— Мои извинения, — говорит блистательная Пентесилея. — Вижу, час уже поздний. Мне жаль, что я задержала тебя столь сильно.

Теперь черед Кассандры тянуться к ней. Она берет Пентесилею за руку и тянет её встать. Рука Пентесилеи тяжела и безвольна.

Сердце Кассандры колотится, пропускает удар, пропускает ещё один.

Ночь длинна, но не продлится вечно, вопреки всем мольбам смертной женщины. Ночь окончится. Так суждено.

И тогда Пентесилея поднимает взгляд

И когда она поднимает взгляд, то смотрит на Кассандру теми же глазами, что Кассандра увидела в тот первый раз в чертогах Приама. Эти глаза, как и тогда, прекрасны. Эти глаза, как и тогда, подобны глазам богини. И всё же их взгляд иной. Ныне в них нет больше тьмы, нет страха и нет отчаяния.

Дыхание Пентесилеи сбивается, а следом её рука делается легкой, и она возвращает Кассандре её пожатие, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Не разжимая рук, они вместе покидают внутренний двор, и вместе идут вдоль длинной колоннады, что ведет к покоям, выделенным Кассандре. 

Кассандра не может дать избавления. Она не может отмыть руки Пентесилеи от крови. 

Но она сможет потрудиться, чтобы на время прогнать Эриний, и хоть мало что она способна сделать ещё, она может навести на них обоих сон без сновидений, пока у неё ещё осталась жизнь.

С рассветом Кассандра просыпается.


End file.
